Technical
A Technical is an improvised fighting vehicle featured in all of the Modern Warfare installments of the Call of Duty series. It is usually a pickup truck with a mounted machine gun, usually an M2 Browning Machine Gun. Similar vehicles appear in Call of Duty: Black Ops, but are not pick-up trucks, and they instead have the Russian DShk mounted machine gun. The DShK appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 as well, but the M2 accompanies it. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, it is drivable in the Ground War mode, and it doesn't have an Machine Gun in the back. In game Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Technicals are seen in "Charlie Don't Surf" and "Death From Above" in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. They closely resemble older models of a white Toyota Hilux or an early 2000 extended cab model of a Chevrolet S-10. They are 4WD pickups, each with a mounted and unusable 50cal. MG on them. A destroyed technical is also seen in the back alley of the multiplayer map Crash. In "Charlie Don't Surf", the car approaches after the player makes it to the road. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 There are at least two technicals seen in "Team Player". The Militia has three technicals in "The Hornet's Nest" with a Browning M2, in two cases the gun is usable. Shadow Company in "The Enemy of My Enemy" have their own version of a technical, a black "Vioxy" (in-game pseudonym for Chevy Suburban) SUV with a mounted Gatling minigun, though these are not, by definition, technicals. Technicals that are used by the OpFor can be seen in "Endgame". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign They appear in the mission "Back on the Grid", "Return To Sender" and "Down the Rabbit Hole", and are used by the Africa Militia and Ultranationalists. Technicals may come with some paintjobs on the side of the bed and on the hood. Special Ops Enemy technicals appear in certain Mission Mode operations, specifically "Smack Town", in which the player must destroy two jeeps fitted with mounted machine guns. They are also encountered in "Toxic Paradise", "Server Crash", "Flood the Market" and "Fire Mission". "Hostage Taker" seems to have some kind of technical with a turret on it but this is never used. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Technical appears in several missions. Players can use the M2 Browning Machine Gun if the vehicle is intact. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare The Technical reappears in the mission "Traffic", used by the KVA. This time, it sports a cleaner, white appearance and resembles more of a dedicated military vehicle rather than an improvised one. Call of Duty: Black Ops III Technicals can be seen throughout the Call of Duty: Black Ops III campaign. They have mounted machine guns on them generally, which the player can use. In the mission "Vengeance", the 54 Immortals use a variant that mounts an automatic grenade launcher instead. Gallery Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Technical_Truck.jpg|View of the Technical's mounted M2 Browning Machine Gun. OpFor in Technical.JPG|An OpFor soldier manning the M2 on a Technical. Technical Death From Above COD4 .jpg Technical All In COD4.jpg COD4R Blackout Technical .jpg Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Technical.png codmw 2 Overwatch Technical.jpg codmw 2 Overwatch Technical.png BrowningM2MW2.png|First Person view of the Technical's mounted M2 Browning Machine Gun. Shadow Company SUV.jpg|The Shadow Company's version of the Technical. Technical_used_by_Militia_Hornet's_nest_MW2.png|A Technical operated by the Brazilian Militia. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 File:M2.2-1-.png|A militia member manning a M2 Browning on a technical, on the mission "Return to Sender". Yuri manning 50cal Back on the Grid MW3.png|Yuri on the Technical. Technical_Down_the_rabbit_hole_MW3.png|Technical used by Ultranationalists. Note that license plates read "2009 IW4", indicating that the model is simply reused from the Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Black Ops II M2 Browning Technical BOII.png|A technical with a mounted M2 Browning Machine Gun. Technical BO2.jpg|Front view of the Technical. Technical_BOII.jpg Technical Pyrrhic Victory BOII.jpg Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Technical model AW.png Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 Egyptian Technical BO3.png Trivia *Oddly, if the player attempts to use an RPG-7 on the Technical in "Charlie Don't Surf", the rocket will always curve away from it and miss. *The M2 machine gun on the back of the Technical in "The Hornet's Nest" can be used; However it shows the use icon for the M249 SAW, since there is no use icon for the M2. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, if the player kills the driver of the technical, the vehicle will immediately burst into flames. *On a few Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 maps, such as Carnival, destroyed Technicals can be found outside the map, used as scenery. *In "The Hornet's Nest", the player can aim the M2 machine gun at the roof of the cab on the technical. *In "Second Sun", one can find destroyed technicals (complete with machine gun) littering the streets of Washington D.C.. *The suburban technical used by Shadow Company has the letters "COD" branded on the dashboard, a sticker proclaiming the vehicle to be United States government property, and a rolled up newspaper with the headline "Central Park Pond Improvement". *On the map Firing Range in Call of Duty: Black Ops, there is a technical hanging by ropes from the ceiling, in one of the garages. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Armored Cars Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Armored Cars Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Armored Cars Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Armored Cars Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Ground Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Vehicles